Sing-Along Fun with Frances
Sing-Along Fun with Frances is a Frances DVD and clip show that was released on October 16, 2012. Plot: Frances and her friends remembers fun times to sing songs from the clips from Frances episodes and videos. Cast: *Frances *Gloria *Mom *Dad *Albert *Grandma Badger *Grandpa Badger *Aunt Melta Badger *Uncle Roger Badger *Baxter the Dog Songs: #Frances Theme Song #The Alphabet Song (Taken from: "Gloria's Spelling Bee") #BINGO (Taken from: "Frances's New Friend") #That's What It Means to Be a Friend (Taken from: "Frances's Friends") #Friends are Special (Taken from: "Frances's Friends") #If You're Happy & You Know It (Taken from: "Frances's Feelings") #Oh, When We March (Taken from "Frances at the Parade") #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Taken from "Frances & the Bug Club") #Down By the Station (Taken from: "Frances and the Train Ride") #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: "Frances and the Bus Ride") #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (Taken from: "Frances Plays Baseball") #Rain, Rain, Go Away (Taken from: "Frances's Rainy Day") #In the Library (Taken from: "Frances Visits the Library") #Let's Do Some Exercise (Taken from: "Exercise for Frances") #Boogie Woogie Frances (Taken from: "Frances Rocks!") #Yummy! Yummy! (Taken from: "Frances's Healthy Badgers") #A-Camping We Will Go (Taken from: "Frances's Camping Adventure") #Let's Make S'Mores (Taken from: "Frances Camps Out") #This is the Way We Go to the Beach (Taken from: "Frances at the Beach") #The Swimming Song (Taken from: "Frances Goes Under the Sea") #Home on the Range (Taken from: "Frances Loves to Pretend") #Up, Up & Away! (Taken from: "Frances Loves to Pretend") #5-4-3-2-1 Blast Off (Taken from: "Frances's Trip to Outer Space") #Old MacDonald had a Farm (Taken from: "Frances's Farm Animals & Zoo Animals") #Let's Go to the Zoo (Taken from: "Frances's Farm Animals & Zoo Animals") #Three Little Monkeys (Taken from: "Frances's Petting Zoo") #Silly Song (Taken from: "Frances's TV-Free Week") #The Doctor Song (Taken from: "Frances Visits the Doctor") #The North Pole Song (Take from: "Frances's North Pole Adventure") #That's What the Island Is (Taken from: "Frances's Island Adventure") #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Taken from: "Frances's Bear Hunt") #Teddy Bear Dance (Taken from: "Frances Live! in Rosemont, IL") #The Fishing Song (Taken from: "Frances Goes Fishing") #A Funny Joke (Taken from: "Frances's Funny Joke") #There are Seven Days (Taken from: "Albert's Busy Week") #Hurry Hurrry Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: "Fire Safety for Frances") #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Taken from: "Frances Knows her Numbers") #Old King Cole (Taken from "Frances and the Brave King") #Clean Up (Taken from: "Frances Cleans Up") #Let's Put on a Show (Taken from: "Frances the Great") #Dancing Shoes (Taken from: "Frances Wears New Shoes") #The Circus is Coming to Town (Taken from: "Frances's Circus Thrill") #The Colors of the Rainbow (Taken from: "Frances Follows the Rainbow") #The Funny Movie Song (Taken from: "Frances Makes a Movie") #We are Family (Taken from: "Frances Gets Dressed") #You're Special (Taken from: "We Love You, Frances") Trivia: *The arrangments for the background music used in the new material for this home video were stock background music from Frances episodes/DVDs. *The translations to the clips are the same from "Barney Safety". Transcript for the Preview: *Frances: We love to sing songs. *Mom: So sing-along, everyone! *Announcer: Join Frances, Gloria, Albert and all of her friends as they remember fun times to sing songs from Frances in her newest Frances DVD, Sing-Along Fun with Frances. *Frances: (singing) There was a farmer who had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. *All: (singing) Now I know my ABC's Tell my what you think of me? *Announcer: Sing and dance to some of Frances's 46 favorite songs. *All: (singing) The wheels on the bus go round and round. *Frances: (singing) And on this farm he had a pig. *All: (singing) E-I-E-I-O! *Announcer: Like Old MacDonald had Farm... *Frances: (singing) There are seven days in a week. *All: (singing) Down by the station. *Announcer: And Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck. *All: (singing) Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. Hurry, hurry, drive the firetruck. *Announcer: An count from one to ten. *Frances: (singing) One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. *All: (singing) We are family. *Announcer: So come and sing-along with Frances in "Sing-Along Fun with Frances." Coming to DVD this October.